Missiles, rockets, and other flight vehicles routinely accelerate to high speeds after launch. During high-speed flight, heat is created by friction of the surrounding air against the outer skin of a flight vehicle, which is often referred to as “aeroheating.” The heat produced by this process can travel through the airframe of the flight vehicle and into the internal components of the flight vehicle. The amount of heat transferred to the internal components of the flight vehicle can be significant and can interfere with the proper operation of or damage the flight vehicle's components. Conventional approaches for solving this problem typically involve the use of an insulator, such as air or a solid insulator, between the outer skin and the internal components of the flight vehicle. Separate heat sinks within the flight vehicle are also often used to absorb heat from the internal components of the flight vehicle.